


Playful

by SamuelJames



Category: The Killing
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Sex with him is fun but he's not above making her wait.





	Playful

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Playful_   
>  _Pairing: Stephen Holder/Sarah Linden_   
>  _Rating: 18+/NC-17_   
>  _Summary: Sex with him is fun but he's not above making her wait._   
>  _Notes: Part of my one word collection where the single word prompt will be the fic title. Prompts are taken from[this list](http://artjournalist.com/one-word-art-journal-prompts/) and will be of varying lengths. Since I've rarely met a fandom I didn't want to stray into, there will be tons of different ones and various pairings._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

He laughs against her mouth as she clamps her legs shut, trapping his hand.

"I can't do much like this, Linden."

"Sarah," she corrects softly.

"Whatever, sounds weird."

"I think we're on a first name basis by now."

"I guess."

He pulls his hand free and kisses her softly, pinching her nipple and making her moan. He's not perfect but he loves getting her off. They've only been a they for two weeks now but he's a quick study. She tugs his hair and he breaks their kiss, smiling at her. Shoving the blankets back, he moves down the bed. He pushes her knees apart, ducking his head to kiss her thigh. He'd gone down on her their second time together and spent ages tasting her and seeing how many times he could almost make her come, finally giving in when she'd growled out his name in frustration. He kisses a little higher and then fractionally higher the slow pace making her impatient.

"Please, Holder."

"Uh, uh. I only answer to Stephen now."

"I guess I asked for that."

He chuckles and ducks his head again, scraping her thigh with his stubble as he finally decides to stop teasing her.


End file.
